


Among Us

by Tsukiakari Mirage (tsukiakarimirage)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Gore, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiakarimirage/pseuds/Tsukiakari%20Mirage
Summary: Eichi yang terus berlari dan Shu yang terus mengejar.





	Among Us

_Let’s forget about everything and run away._

Ketika pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit Eichi berhenti berlari. Sambil menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya dia menoleh namun lorong di belakangnya kosong dan sepi. Meski napasnya masih tersengal dan jantungnya berdebar cepat, Eichi berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Dalam keadaan seperti itu otaknya berpikir cepat, memunculkan asumsi-asumsi. Siapa lagi yang masih tersisa?

Sayup-sayup langkah sepatu menggema di koridor itu. Eichi menelan ludahnya, dari belokan yang tidak terlalu jauh di belakangnya, Shu muncul. Meskipun pria itu hanya berdiri di sana sambil menatap Eichi dengan teduh, meskipun Shu tersenyum manis padanya, ketika dia akhirnya berujar, “Eichi ...” dengan lembut seperti biasanya ...

Eichi kembali berlari. Menghindari Shu.

_During all those times I was acting as just your friend, in reality, I had wanted to get closer to you._

Shu tidak mengerti mengapa Eichi begitu kepadanya. Begitu tidak ingin berada di dekatnya, begitu menghindarinya, terlebih jika Shu membaca ekspresi wajah Eichi, begitu takut padanya. Shu tidak pernah mengerti apa yang salah dari ingin bersama-sama dengan Eichi.

“Jangan mendekat!” pekik Eichi membuat Shu terkejut, dan kecewa.

Meski begitu pria itu masih saja kembali tersenyum. “Eichi ... kenapa? Kau tampak kelelahan, sebaiknya beristirahat dulu.” Shu baru melangkahkan satu kakinya ketika Eichi kembali meneriakinya.

“Tidak! Kubilang jangan mendekat!” Meskipun dia sudah terpojok, dia tidak ingin berakhir di sana seperti ini.

Eichi benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Shu masih bisa bersikap setenang itu dengan sebilah pisau berlumur darah di tangan kanannya. Eichi berusaha menenangkan diri agar dapat mendengar suara lain yang bisa didengarnya selain mereka berdua, namun tetap sepi. Eichi yakin Shiki, Rikka, Dai, dan Tsubasa tidak ada yang selamat.

Rasanya Eichi ingin menangis. Dia sudah lama mengenal Shu, harusnya dia tahu, harusnya dia sadar. Harusnya dia bisa lebih berhati-hati ketika Shu mulai bersikap tidak wajar. Dia jadi merasa bersalah terhadap teman-temannya, terutama Issei dan Ichiru.

“Eichi, aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Eichi. Apa itu salah?”

Bahkan, meski Shu mempertanyakan apakah hal itu salah atau tidak, Shu masih saja tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Seperti tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan. Eichi melihat darah menetes ke lantai dari pisau di tangan kanan Shu, masih segar dan begitu merah, darah Issei. Eichi semakin ingin menangis.

“Kenapa ... kau membunuh mereka semua?” Tenggorokan Eichi rasanya terjepit ketika menanyakannya. Eichi melihat sendiri bagaimana Shu menghabisi nyawa Issei. Membuat Eichi berlari dengan dihantui kengerian akan sosok Shu Izumi.

Hening. Selain napas Eichi yang tersengal dan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat, Shu hanya menatap Eichi dalam diam. Lalu terkekeh.

“Membunuh? Hahaha kau ini bicara apa, Eichi? Mana mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri? Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur, meninabobokan anakku, layaknya seorang ayah kan?”

Melihat Shu menjawab seperti itu lalu setelahnya tersenyum manis membuat hati Eichi semakin pilu. Bagaimana mungkin Shu bicara setenang dan sehangat itu padahal Eichi melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Issei mati di hadapannya. Shu menggorok leher anak itu tanpa ampun. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi sama sekali tidak melihat Ichiru. Dia berpikir mungkin Ichiru masih selamat dan bisa mengubah keadaan ini.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Eichi yang seperti menyadari sesuatu, Shu pun bertanya, “Eichi? Ada apa?”

“Ichiru! Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi, dia pasti masih hidup. Aku yakin!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” Shu tertawa lepas. Kemudian menatap Eichi seolah baru saja melakukan hal konyol. “Mana mungkin Ichiru akan datang. Kau tahu kan anak-anak kita itu tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tentu saja aku membuatnya tertidur juga, seperti kakaknya. Karena aku juga menyayangi mereka.”

“Shu! Kau--”

_Let’s keep what happens after the kids have fallen asleep under lock and key so that they won’t know._

Shu tersenyum. “Mereka harus selalu bersama, kan? Ah, Eichi sayang sekali kau tidak di sana. Kau harus lihat bagaimana mereka begitu terlelap dalam damai. Manis sekali.” Tangan kiri Shu mengambil sesuatu dari saku di dalam jas kelabunya, sebuah ponsel. Dia mengulurkannya ke arah Eichi.

Eichi menggigit bibirnya, di layar ponsel Shu terpampang sebuah foto mayat Issei dan Ichiru yang berdampingan. Wajah mereka benar-benar damai.

“Isse ... Icchi ...” lirih Eichi. Kali ini Eichi tidak bisa menahannya lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup melihat kedua anak yang dia rawat dan besarkan dengan tulus sepenuh hati mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri. Tangisnya pun pecah. “Shu ... Kenapa kau begitu kejam?! KENAPA?! Apa salah teman-teman kita?! Apa salah anak-anak itu?!” Eichi menyesal, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak bertemu Issei ketika itu, seharusnya Issei tidak sedang bersamanya saat itu.

_A sky just for the two of us that no one will ever notice. In order for it to not get away, I’ve already made my choice._

Shu memasang raut keheranan. “Eichi .... aku sudah bilang kan aku hanya ingin bersama-sama Eichi. Aku hanya membuat mereka tertidur agar tidak mengganggu. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua jadi lebih tenang kan? Eichi ini kenapa?”

“KAU YANG KENAPA?!”

Shu tersenyum. Meskipun sedari tadi Eichi terus berteriak padanya, memakinya, dia tidak terganggu sama sekali. “Sudah, ya? Eichi pasti lelah sedari tadi terus berlari. Sekarang istirahat, ya? Aku juga akan beristirahat setelah Eichi tertidur. Aku akan menjaga Eichi.”

Eichi menggeleng. Shu pun mendekat dan terus mendekat. Seharusnya Eichi bisa lari, melawan, dan memberontak. Namun, seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku dan tak berdaya.

“Aku begitu menyukaimu karena itu aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Eichi ... tidak menyukaiku, ya?”

Dengan lirih Eichi berusaha menjawab Shu yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. “Aku menyukai Shu, tapi tidak seperti ini.”

Mendengar itu Shu tersenyum. “Tapi aku suka kita bisa berdua seperti ini, aku akan lebih mudah menjaga Eichi.” Shu menarik kerah jaket Eichi, memutar tubuhnya hingga Eichi membelakanginya, lalu menghimpitnya ke tembok sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi. “Maaf ya, Eichi. Tidak akan sakit, kok,” Shu terkekeh.

.

Dengan matanya yang nanar, wajah Shu yang tersenyum kepadanya masih dapat Eichi rekam. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, sayup-sayup Eichi masih bisa mendegar Shu bergumam, “tubuhmu mendingin Eichi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku di sini yang menghangatkanmu. Aku menyukaimu sampai ingin menjagamu seperti ini selamanya. Begini lebih baik. Hahaha ...” Eichi tahu dia sudah terkapar di lantai dan darah tidak berhenti keluar dari perutnya dan Shu tengah memeluknya. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan Eichi tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_A sky just for the two of us that no one will ever notice. You have captivated me so to the point that I have no need for anyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric translation source: ryota-kunstranslations.tumblr.com


End file.
